


The Spider In The Bath

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Olivier's not afraid of anything, except maybe spiders.





	The Spider In The Bath

Olivier wasn’t the type that scared easily. The first time he and Granit had gone on the London eye he was calm as anything, holding Granit’s shaking hand as they climbed higher and higher.

And then one time when they were both at Granit’s house and Granit had heard a noise he swore was footsteps, Olivier was down there without a second thought. (He didn’t find anything, he assumed it was just pipes or..something).

 

One morning, about a month after Olivier and Granit had moved in together, Granit’s surprised to hear a shout from upstairs. He’s scared, if Olivier was scared then something was definitely wrong.

He needed to help his boyfriend though, so he creeps upstairs and finds Olivier on the landing in just a dressing gown.

“What happened?” Granit asks.

“There’s a spider” Olivier turns to face his boyfriend with fear in his eyes.

“A spider?”

“It’s massive!”

“Where is it?”

“In the bath”

“Uh hu”

Granit walks into the bathroom, prepared to see the biggest spider he’d ever seen but he can’t see anything.

“Where is it exactly?” He asks.

“By the plug”

“Oh” Granit looks and sees it “That’s tiny!”

“No! It’s big”

Granit laughs at Olivier’s expression “Want me to kill it?”

“Please” Oliver begs.

“I’m on it”

Soon the spider is dead and washed down the plug hole, much to Olivier’s relief. 

“Is it definitely dead?” Olivier asks, hesitantly poking his head into the bathroom.

“Yeah, don’t worry”

“Hmm”

“Come on, I killed it I swear”

“Ok”

“I can’t believe you’re scared of spiders!” Granit grins, he knew there must be something Olivier was afraid of, but he never would’ve guessed spiders.

“I’m not scared of them, I just don’t like them. They have too many eyes and legs”

“They do have a lot, but they’re not scary”

“Speak for yourself!”

“Go on, have your bath. I’ll be downstairs”

“Sure”

“Just shout if you see any more” Granit winks.

“Trust me, I will”


End file.
